


The Deal

by YamiAshy



Series: A Series of Events [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: Akira isn't making enough money to buy weapons and armor consistently for his friend's anymore. He demands a discount from Iwai and gets far more than he bargained for in return. While he gives Iwai his body in exchange for discounts he struggles emotionally to deal with the attraction he feels for Ryuji.Written for the persona 5 kink meme. https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=15329





	The Deal

"I need a better discount on your inventory."

　

"And why the hell would I give you that? You do realize, I'm already giving you a damn good deal brat." Iwai flips a page in his newspaper.

　

"I'm your best customer." Akira leans over the counter and tugs the paper down. "And I helped you out a lot."

　

Iwai looks utterly unimpressed, shifting his lollypop from side to side in his mouth. "If you're my best customer why would I give you a discount? I'd be making less money overall."

　

"Not if I buy more in bulk at once. it'd tip in your favor in the end." The teen counters.

　

Iwai examines the teen leaning over the counter. None of his regular customers would talk to him like this, hell no one would talk to him like this, except him. He lowers his paper fully and leans forward, the kid meets his eyes steadily. "Alright, you want a discount that badly? I've got something for you to do. Come back tonight."

　

Akira pushes his glasses up, satisfied. "I'll be back."

　

\---

　

Shibuya is just as busy at night as it is during the day. Akira weaves through them, making his way to the quiet back alley shop.

　

"Akira are you sure this was a good idea? That guy is pretty shady." Morgana pipes up from his bag.

　

"It'll be fine, and we need the equipment. Everyone needs an upgrade, I want to keep them safe."

　

"I know but still, a shop, in a back alley, in the middle of the night."

　

"This isn't a horror movie and he doesn't scare me." Akira rationalizes. "I'll be _fine_ Mona you've been watching too much tv." He pauses outside the door to Untouchable. "You want to come in or wait out here?"

　

"I'm not going to watch you clean shelves for hours or whatever he's having you do." The cat fluidly hops out of Akira's school bag. "I'll meet you out here."

　

The teen waves a hand in his direction and heads into the shop. The inside is dim, just a couple of lights are on along with the light from Iwai's laptop. "I'm here like you asked." He shrugs off his bag and tosses it down behind the counter. "What's the job this time boss?"

　

"Head on into the back." Iwai points to the door behind him. "I'll be back in a minute to explain the job. And for god's sake don't knock anything off the shelves."

　

"I won't." Akira hops over the counter and heads into the back room to wait and look around.

　

\---

　

The back room hasn't changed since the last time he was in here. It's still cluttered with boxes and dust has started to gather here and there. He figures Iwai will want him dusting or something. A dagger lying on an eye-level shelf catches his eye. The edge on it is perfect, sharp. He can almost imagine it in his hand, perfectly balanced. Akira admires it until he hears the quiet footsteps of Iwai behind him.

　

"You like that one? Just came in yesterday."

　

"It's nice." The teen looks back over his shoulder. "So what's the job?"

　

Iwai is watching him, more intensely than usual. His gaze travels down from Akira's face, looking over the rest of him. Akira is in seriously good shape for a teenager. "You sure you're up for this job?"

　

"I need the discount." The teen nearly frowns, something feels... off about the shopkeeper. The gaze isn't quite making him uncomfortable, but it's getting there.

　

"Uh-huh. Right. The job's pretty simple." He stalks closer, moving with purpose.

　

That feeling intensifies, but Akira stands his ground. He won't let Iwai intimidate him. "Are you ever going to tell me what it is?" He responds almost challengingly.

　

"Every so often you can do this special job. Not every night, but if you do it enough... I'll be more inclined to give you a bigger discount." Iwai is towering over Akira now, the teen has inadvertently taken a few steps back. His knees hit up against the back of a crate and he's trapped between it and Iwai's body. The man is way too close, he can feel the man's body heat, he can smell the remanents of a spicy aftershave mixed with cleaner, gunpowder, and the unique male scent that is 'Iwai'.

　

"You're still not answering the question." Akira feels distinctly uncomfortable now. There's a nagging idea in the back of his mind about what this 'job' may be.

　

"You're smart. Use your head a little. I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you right?." Iwai rests his hand on the teen's shoulder, applying gentle pressure.

　

Akira swallows around the lump in his throat, his palms are sweaty, and he has an ugly feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He's considering it, really considering it. He'd be able to get everything his friends need, and more. He could start experimenting with his personas again and have the ability to protect them more effectively. He could cover all of their weaknesses. If he can bring himself to do it.

　

"If you don't want to we can go back to the usual deal. No further discounts."

　

Iwai's voice startles him out of his thoughts. He had asked for this, insisted even. It's too late to turn back. This isn't how he imagined his first time going. Like any healthy teenage boy, he's had his share of fantasies. He continues to hesitate but when Iwai starts to step away he reaches up and grasps his hand. He's decided.

　

"As long as you keep your side of the deal." He's proud, his voice isn't even shaking.

　

"I will kid."

　

"....alright. Okay. How do you want to...Are we going to..." He swallows again to clear his throat. "Have sex?"

　

Iwai chuckles and it reverberates through him. "That's kind of the idea kid but we'll start with something a bit easier for you. Relax, I'm not going to purposefully hurt ya."

　

Akira takes a breath, then nods. He trusts the man, the two of them have formed a pretty solid bond. Though he honestly never expected it to take this sort of turn. He takes off his glasses so they won't be in the way and lifts his chin up to look at him.

　

The man's got a little smirk going on and he shifts the lollipop to the other side of his mouth. He slides his hand up the side of the kid's neck and tangles it into the hair at the base of his neck. A small tug on it pulls a startled little gasp from the teen- sensitive! Another tug and he gets the idea shifting down to his knees. His face is level with the crotch of Iwai's jeans and there's already a notable tent in them.

　

Shit. This is really happening.

　

The hand in his hair moves again, tugging his head forward encouragingly. He has to suppress another gasp at the feeling of his hair being tugged- why does that feel so good? Okay, back to the task at hand, this can't be that hard right? His hand's are only shaking a little as he reaches up to undo the man's belt. He fumbles with it for a moment, and Iwai chuckles above him.

　

"Take it easy, it's not going anywhere." Iwai runs his hand through the kid's thick black locks, watching him bite his lip. He's like a cat that you've found just the right spot to scratch. It's adorable, he can't wait to hear him moan.

　

The teen decides not to dignify that with a response and shivers as Iwai's finger's card through his hair again. Focus! The belt comes undone, the zipper quickly following, then finally tugging them down. Iwai's cock springs out, nearly hitting him in the nose. He inhales sharply in surprise, taking in the unique smell of the man along with the all too familiar smell of precum. He's... well... Iwai is...

　

"I know it's impressive kid but you have to do more than just stare at it."

　

Akira glares sharply up at him to shut him up. It's.... impressive but he can do this. It's for his team. Tentatively he leans in and licks at the tip. Thick precum coats his tongue with a mild flavor. He licks at the head a little more, getting a feel for it and building up his courage. Another mild tug on his hair encourages him forward. Hesitantly, he sucks on the tip unsure of what will actually feel good for the elder man. It's not like he has any experience to draw on here. The hand in his hair switches back to stroking instead of tugging, so he must be doing something right. He bobs his head, down then up, down then up to try and take more of it in but when it pokes at the back of his throat he chokes.

　

"Easy there kid." Iwai sounds a bit breathless. "You were doing great, you don't have to take it all right now."

　

Akira pulls back to take a breath, again not responding to him. He tries hard not to think about how he'd rather be between another blonde's legs right now. Those thoughts are off limit here. After a moment to catch his breath, he leans in and starts sucking on the length he can handle right now. On every movement down he sucks harder and on every movement up he swirls his tongue around the tip and licks up the slit. Iwai really seems to enjoy that bit. It's a bit easier now and he's found a rhythm in his movements. He can almost, almost imagine he's kneeling in front of someone else right now and the thought makes his cock stir with arousal. Forcefully he shoves the thoughts out of his mind and doubles his efforts on Iwai. He incorporates his hands, wrapping it around the length he can't fit into his mouth and jerks him off in time with his sucking.

　

"Mmm there you go.... you're a natural." Iwai rocks his hips slightly, he doesn't want to hurt the kid but its hard to sit still.

　

Precum has completely coated the inside of Akira's mouth by now and the taste is more intense. It's nearly overwhelming, but not entirely unpleasant. He chances a look up at Iwai and the look on his face is... sexy? There's no other way to explain it. Their eyes meet for a moment, and Iwai shivers.

　

"Ahh fuck." Iwai jerks his hips back as he cums so he won't choke the teen, his cum splatters all over the kids pretty face instead. "Sorry." He's not that sorry. The mental image of Akira covered in his cum will fuel his masturbation fantasies for weeks.

　

"Its... it's fine. You have a towel or.. or something?" There's a small temptation to lick his lips, he's curious about what it would taste like, but he can't bring himself to do it. He can't believe he just did that... and he'll be doing it again.

　

"Yeah, yeah hold on." He's only gone for a moment then a warm, damp towel swipes over Akira's cheek.

　

The teen jerks back a little in surprise. "I can do it. So.. I get the discount?" He takes the towel and cleans himself up, scrubbing hard.

　

"Yeah kid, it's yours. Head on home for the night."

　

Akira scrubs his face and hair a little longer to make sure he's totally clean, he really doesn't want to explain questionable white stuff to Morgana, then hands it back. "Thanks."

　

Iwai offers a hand to help him up but Akira ignores it. His knees are sore from being in the same position for so long and ashamedly he realizes he's half hard. He ducks his head down and pulls on his glasses. "I'm going then."

　

"Be careful."

　

Akira is already out the door by the time he speaks up.

　

\--

　

Two weeks pass by like this with Akira going to the shop every other night to work and 'work'. As Iwai said before it's not every day that he does the 'special job'. It's once, maybe twice a week. So far it's only been blowjobs, he's been a quick study he knows exactly how to tease and play Iwai now, and he takes a strange sort of satisfaction in making the normally stoic man babble and moan. And each time he's found himself aroused. Whether it's from being with the man, or from his thoughts while he does it is unclear. The one thing he is sure of is that it won't be just blowjobs forever.

　

Everyone on the team is pleased with their new weapons and armor. They were delighted the first time Akira handed them out and the difference is obvious. Being able to watch his friends share high fives and grins of accomplishment instead of collapsing with exhaustion at the end of a trip is enough to spur Akira on to work harder for them. Especially a certain blonde's stupid grin, that definitely doesn't make his stomach do flips.

　

The team is returning from a mementos trip in Mona right now. Queen is driving, it turns out she's the next best driver and Joker isn't feeling up to it right now. He's been working late at the airsoft shop every other night and he took on the brunt of the damage during the trip. Even with everyone's improved armor, he's intent on protecting and supporting them. He's their leader, it's his duty. He's stretched out in the very back of the van, nearly dozing off but not quite.

　

"Hey, you alright man?" Skull bumps shoulders with him, starling out of his half-dreaming state.

　

"Haa? I'm fine." He mumbles back, yawning. "How are you? You took some hard hits earlier too."

　

Skull laughs, "You know me, I bounce back quick. I feel totally fine but you look like hell."

　

"I'll be fine once I sleep." Joker shrugs, doing his best to ignore the flutters in his chest that appeared at Skull's laugh.

　

"It'll be a bit before we're back. C'mhere." The blonde tugs on his friend's sleeve hard enough to make him fall. Joker's head lands on his shoulder, and he gives his bud a pat on the back of the head. "Take a nap leader, we'll be back home before you know it."

　

"I... yeah..." His face feels hot and he has never been so thankful for his mask. "Thanks, Skull."

　

"Anytime!" He replies cheerfully.

　

Joker takes a breath and tries his best to relax. Now that he's this close to Skull he's finding it hard to go back to sleep. After a moment he feels Skulls' fingers carding through his hair and he feels a tingle go straight down his spine. He melts on the inside and closes his eyes, relaxing completely against his friend.

　

\---

　

"Did ya do what I asked you to?" Iwai asks.

　

its Saturday and once again Akira finds himself in the back room. And as he thought before... blowjobs aren't enough anymore. "....Yeah, and it took forever. I'm clean." He spent way too long in the bathroom, long enough for Morgana to worry and think he's sick. The cat even tried talking him out of coming to work.

　

"Good." The man takes a few steps closer, pressing him up against the wall this time. "You ready for this?"

　

No, not really. Though he was sure it would come to this since the beginning. "Yeah, just get on with it."

　

"Hey, there's no rush here. I told you before I'm not going to hurt ya." He runs his hands under the hem of Akira's shirt and is startled to feel just how fit the kid is. He slides his hand higher, feeling lean, fit muscles. Damn. "I don't want to hurt you."

　

Hearing that is oddly comforting while the feeling of someone else's hands on his body makes him shiver. Iwai's hands are big, warm, and calloused. The feeling of them sliding up over his stomach is near ticklish, he leans forward to try and get away from them and in return his back and butt press up against Iwai's front. The man is radiating heat and he can very, very clearly feel exactly how excited he is.

　

"This your first time?" When Iwai's had his fill of Akira's chest his hands slide down low again, touching his belt.

　

"What do you think?" Akira snaps at him. _Does he have to bring this up now?_

　

Iwai pauses in undoing the teen's belt, grabs his hips and spins him around instead. "And you're okay with losing your virginity, in a dusty back room, to an older man?"

　

Akira tilts his head up, looking away. "Is there a reason you're bringing this up?" This is all for his friends. For their smiles.

　

"Look, I told you I don't want to hurt you. You should be doing this with someone you like and trust. You're okay with this?"

　

Akira's eyes feel hot, but again he thinks of his friend's and all he's been able to do for them now. Sharing grins, high fives, curry and coffee after a successful trip. Ryuji's arm around his shoulders and hand in his hair... His hands aren't shaking this time as he reaches up and wraps his arms around the man's neck. He tugs him down and buries his face in Iwai's neck. "I'm sure," he speaks quietly against his skin. "I trust you."

　

"Alright." Iwai presses a kiss against the side of the kid's neck. Swiftly now he undoes the buckle and zipper on the teen's pants, tugging them down. "Kick 'em off they'll just get in the way."

　

The teen kicks them off, struggling for a moment when they're caught on his shoes, so he kicks those off too. Iwai's hand slides up the back of his leg, lifting him up. "How flexible are you?"

　

Ahh if only he knew. "I can get my foot up over my head, I'm fine."

　

"Get your legs up around my hips."

　

"I got it." Akira is still hiding in the man's neck. He takes a few steps back with him so his back is up against the wall, then using it as support he lifts his legs up, wrapping them easily around the man's waist. Iwai's hands press against his lower back, supporting him there too.

　

"Just relax, it'll go easier if you do." Iwai fumbles with something in his pocket then slides his now slick fingers down the teen's ass.

　

The lubricant is cold compared to the heat of the blonde's body. A shiver runs down Akira's spine when one of those slick digits brushes over his hole. He tenses involuntarily and hugs onto the man's neck tighter.

　

"Relax I said. It'll hurt if you don't." He rubs his free hand over the teen's lower back in an attempt to help him relax.

　

Akira feels the finger brush up against him again and inhales sharply as it slides in. That. Feels. _Weird_. It doesn't hurt, surprisingly but it doesn't feel right either. He takes a deep breath in an effort to relax as it slides deeper.

　

_He's so damn tight._ Iwai thinks. _I have to prep him properly, don't want him to bleed._ He works the teen with one finger, then presses two in next.

　

"Ha....." Akira makes a small sound at the feeling. It's still just... strange. Not painful. Not good. Just strange feeling. He can clearly feel everything as they slide in deeper, down to the knuckle, they curl forward inside him and a startled little gasps escapes him. What was that?

　

"Found it...." He mumbles into the kid's neck. His fingers slide almost all the way out before pushing back in.

　

Akira bites back a moan at the feeling. It's a far different feeling than jerking off. Its a deep, tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach and as Iwai's fingers press firmly against that spot a wave of pleasure washes over him. He's unsure how long Iwai teases him like this, but the sensation slowly builds up until the feeling is near overwhelming. Then... he stops. Iwai's fingers slide out of him and he becomes aware that he's been panting, moaning into the man's neck. and his cock is fully erect, pressed up against his stomach. His face feels hot, he must be blushing.

　

Something much bigger than a finger brushes up against him now. "Ready kid?"

　

"I'm ready," Akira mumbles against his neck. He doesn't protest when Iwai lifts his legs higher, his body is relaxed and pliant under the man's hands. A haze of pleasure still hangs over him. "I want it." It slips out without thinking but before he can examine that thought closer Iwai is pushing inside him. It doesn't hurt, but the feeling is overwhelming as the man inches his way inside.

　

"Damn you're tight." Iwai pulls out an inch, then pushes back inside.

　

"Haa!" The teen chokes back a moan at the feeling. It feels good. He digs his nails into the fabric of Iwai's jacket, clinging to him. "Again!" He demands.

　

Iwai is more than happy to comply with his demands. He holds the teen firmly by his hips and thrusts the rest of his cock into the teen's willing body. Akira's head thumps back against the wall as another intense wave of pleasure crashes over him. Iwai takes in the sight with a grin. The usual stoic Akira falling to pieces with a snap of his hips, perfect.

　

"You're going to cum without me even touching your cock, aren't you? You really love this."

　

Akira is too far gone to answer him right now. That tingly warm feeling is building in the pit of his stomach and with each thrust, he's pushed closer and closer towards that edge until the largest wave of pleasure yet overwhelms him. He doesn't even realize he's cumming all over his shirt and stomach. A pleasant warm feeling fills his stomach.

　

The two still and catch their breath's together. As Akira comes down from this new high he's discovered his head droops forward wearily onto Iwai's shoulder. The reality of what just happened- how he acted- is hitting him hard. In that one moment, he hadn't thought of anything but how good Iwai was making him feel. Now... Now he's ashamed, tired, and sore in places he didn't know he could be sore. He thought he discovered all of them while doing flips in the metaverse, it seems he missed some muscle groups.

　

"You alright?" Iwai's now soft cock slides out of him when he shifts back. The teen shudders at the feeling, warm semen drips down his inner thigh. He feels... wrong.

　

"I'm fine... it didn't hurt." He refuses to lift his head from the blonde's shoulder. He thinks he deserves this one moment before getting back on his feet.

　

"You sure?" Iwai runs a hand through the kid's thick black locks. "You did good, real good kid. I've got you."

　

Hearing that shouldn't make him feel so relieved. He's only doing this for the weapons, the armor, his friends. Not for that.. intensity he just experienced. "I'm fine Iwai. Thank you." He finds the courage to loosen his hold. "Let me down."

　

"Yeah, we have to get you cleaned up before you go. I think your shirt might be ruined though." The man takes a step back and Akira's feet touch the ground. He keeps a hand on the teens hip for a moment, but he seems to be standing alright on his own. "I've got a towel, let me grab it." He turns to retrieve it.

　

Akira leans back against the wall subtly. Away from the heat of the moment his muscles are cramping from the position he was in for so long. His lower back is raising small protests as well. He liked it. _Demanded_ it. He doesn't even register Iwai coming back with the towel until its touching him, cleaning up the line of semen trailing its way down his legs.

　

"I can clean myself up-"

　

"Let me do it this time." Iwai runs the towel up over the teen's flat stomach next, then scrubs at the semen drying on the cloth. The kid's got a new expression on and he's not quite sure what to make of it. If it were anyone else he'd say the kid looks vulnerable but Akira doesn't do 'vulnerable'. "And take a couple of days off of work."

　

"I have to work to earn money to buy your inventory." Akira retorts, sounding almost like himself again.

　

"Yeah well... try and take a few days off, get some rest." Iwai finishes cleaning him up with the towel and holds out the teen's boxers for him to step into.

　

Akira snorts in return, pulled out of his train of thought by their usual banter. "Fine, fine. I'll try." He steps into his boxers, then his pants, letting Iwai do up the zippers and buttons and generally fix him up. He steps into his shoes last and he looks halfway presentable, or at the least like he didn't just get fucked in the back room.

　

"And... there." Iwai looks him over from top to bottom. "Not bad. You going to be alright heading home?"

　

"I'll be fine." _Morgana will be with me, he'll keep an eye out for me._ "I'll see you around. Hold your new stock for me, I want first pick at it."

　

"You got it." Iwai pats his head and sends him out on his way.

　

\---

　

"Well, how was cleaning shelves?" Morgana meows up at him when he steps out of the shop.

　

"Boring as usual." His voice is a little rough. How loud had he been earlier? He leans down to set his bag on the ground for Morgana to jump into and his back twinges in protest.

　

"You sound like you're getting a cold. You need to get more sleep." Morgana scolds him and jumps into the bag.

　

"I try to." His protest is weak, but it entices Morgana into giving him a nice thorough lecture, very effectively distracting him.

　

\---

　

"Oi Morgana, why are we meeting here without Akira?" Ryuji's the first to speak up once they've gathered.

　

"He's in bed, sleeping and recovering. He's got a fever from working himself to death this past month."

　

"When did he get a job?" Ann pipes up. "He never mentioned it."

　

Morgana makes a small annoyed sound. "Of course he wouldn't want anyone of you to worry but how else could he afford all of your equipment. You don't even know how expensive it is."

　

"I always assumed he made enough money in the metaverse to cover the costs," Makoto interjects. "Is that not the case?"

　

The cat shakes his head. "Not at all. He works at the airsoft shop every other night and a bar the other half of the week. He'll even go to work after a metaverse trip sometimes."

　

"That's unhealthy! Has he been eating enough? We should make him soup and take it over to him. He has to do all his cooking himself right?" Haru speaks up now.

　

"That's a great idea Haru-chan! We can surprise him with a cute home cooked meal." Ann grins.

　

"Oi!" Morgana paws at the table to get their attention again. "But that's not it! He's either been making a lot of money on the side somewhere or he has some shady deal going on with our supplier. He's been getting too many high-quality items at once. I know how much they cost. I'm always with him."

　

"How much of a difference in yen are we talking about here?" Ryuji frowns.

　

"Hundreds of thousands, if not more."

　

Yusuke drops his sketchbook out of sheer shock. That could feed him for a long time- infinitely longer if he spaced out his meals and only bought instant ones- Ann gives him a smack on the back to get him to focus again.

　

"How is he getting the money then? Or, what kind of deal could he have made?" Makoto has entered her thinking mode.

　

"Well isn't it obvious?" Futaba pipes up finally from behind her laptop. Everyone turns at once to look at the girl. "The easiest way to make money, or work out a deal, is to sell your body. You know the whole..." She makes a rude gesture with her hands.

　

"W-where did you even learn about that?!" Morgana yowls at her.

　

"The internet? I read yaoi all the time. It's like... a serious recurring theme. Older guy takes advantage of the cute young teen for his body making an offer the teen can't refuse."

　

"Hey, hey, hey. Akira obviously wouldn't do that though. He's not even gay." Ryuji frowns.

　

"Show's what you know." Futaba turns up her nose at him. No one is taking her proposal too seriously, it's only raised protests and disagreements.

　

"I find it deeply unsettling he thought to sell himself sooner than he would to ask us for help," Yusuke speaks quietly but it causes everyone else to fall quite as well. "Even worse I did not speak up at all. I didn't notice the difference in the armor or the blades he handed me. I took him for granted."

　

"We all took him for granted." As Morgana speaks a gloom covers the group. "But because of that, it is now our duty to take care of him and pay him back in full. W don't know that's for sure what is going on. We owe it to Akira to help out however we can and fully figure it out."

　

"Yeah! We're all in on this okay?" Ann puts her hand in the middle of the table. "Let's all help our leader." One by one everyone else puts their hands in as well then Morgana hops on top of them all.

　

"Mission help our leader is go!"

　

\---

　

Akira is curled up under his blankets upstairs. His head feels heavy, his face is hot, but his body is cold. While it is a rare occurrence he hates being sick. Morgana went out earlier after checking on him. He vaguely wonders what the cat is up to but figures he can't get into too much trouble. He rolls over and gropes around for his phone. Hopefully, Iwai will be okay with him not coming in today. Over the past few weeks they've had sex five more times and each time he'd been so lost in the pleasure he had asked for it. _Begged_ for Iwai to fuck him in different positions. Each time in the aftermath he's felt ashamed of how he acted. But what really makes him feel ashamed, dirty even, is when he imagines Iwai is a different blonde. He was especially vocal during that sessions and afterwards he wanted to curl up and hide. Akira hadn't of course, Iwai had just cleaned him up as usual, but he felt like it.

　

_I'm not going to be coming in today. I have a fever._ He texts the man then sticks his phone under his pillow and rolls over. He can hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Soujiro must be coming to check on him again.

　

\---

　

"Hello boss!" Everyone chimes as they walk into LeBlanc.

　

"What brings you kids here? Akira's sick upstairs. He hasn't been down at all." Soujiro looks over everyone.

　

"We brought him soup." Haru pipes up. "And we all thought he could use a little company."

　

"Hm... alright go on up. If he's sleeping leave him be though. I'll have some coffee waiting for you kids when you come back down."

　

Everyone choruses their thanks and head up to Akira's room.

　

Akira's eyes go wide when he sees all of his friends coming up the stairs instead of his guardian. He hadn't been expecting them. He sits up, keeping the blanket around his shoulders.

　

"Akira we brought you some homemade soup." Haru smiles kindly and approaches him first. "I made it with vegetables from my garden."

　

"We all figured you could use a little company to leader." Ryuji grins and drags out the usual table and chairs. He sets it up in front of Akira's bed instead this time though so their friend won't have to move far.

　

"You know you have to take better care of yourself." Ann feels his forehead. "You're burning up."

　

"He should have ice water with his soup, I'll fetch some." Makoto heads downstairs.

　

Akira is mildly overwhelmed with everyone fussing over him at once but it's also comforting. His friends genuinely care and he genuinely cares for them. It's why he's put himself through all of this. "Thank you... Morgana, did you bring them here?" He hadn't told any of them he was sick.

　

"Of course!" The cat jumps up into his lap. "You looked like you needed the company!" He paws around in a circle on the teen's thighs then plops down.

　

"Thank you..." He gives the cat's head a pat, then starts eating the soup Haru made. It's delicious. Of course, it is.

　

Makoto comes back with coffee for everyone else and water for Akira. Everyone is gathered around the table, generally chatting and making conversation. Akira relaxes and enjoys the company and soup. It's nice just being around his friends, he doesn't feel any pressure to speak up. He's content until his phone goes off.

　

He doesn't see the looks all of the rest of his friend's share. Akira is looking down at his phone.

　

It's fine kid. Rest up and feel better soon. Drink a lot of water.

_It's... it's almost sweet, isn't it? It seems like he's actually concerned... maybe._ Akira thinks.

　

I know how to take care of myself. I'll be back to work in a day or two. He replies to the message then tosses his phone back on his pillow. When he looks up all of his friends, except Futaba who's on her laptop, is staring at him dead on and he feels a slight tinge of worry.

　

"What?... Is there something on my face?" Akira tries to make light of the situation, maybe get a laugh, but everyone has a serious expression. He looks at them each in turn and.. yes, even Ryuji is giving him the look.

　

"Akira... we need to talk," Morgana speaks up, breaking the moment of silence. He slinks out of the boy's lap and climbs onto the table to face him. "Where are you getting all of the money for our weapons? Our armor?"

　

His chest tightens with anxiety but there's no way they know exactly what's going on. He can play this off, distract them. "The metaverse of course. We make plenty while we're over there."

　

"Not enough to afford everything you've bought." The cat counters. "I've seen what those weapons cost and I know about how much we make each trip. I watch you count it. You haven't made nearly enough to afford weapons for everyone at once."

　

"You must have counted wrong Morgana. Can cats even do math?" He feels bad at saying it but he can't think of anything better to distract and upset him.

　

"H-hey! I told you I'm human!" Morgana yowls in response. "And I can do math just fine! But if you don't trust me maybe you'll trust Makoto's calculations more."

　

Akira's eyes swivel over to the honor student. He feels like his stomach is sinking through the floor. Makoto pulls out a notebook and starts rattling off how much they've made in the metaverse and then how much each of their weapons and pieces of armor cost. Finally, she neatly accounts the difference between what Akira is spending and how much they've made. His heart sinks. He meets each of his friend's eyes one by one. Futaba's eyes are sparkling with a mischeivious look before she looks back down at her laptop. Ryuji's are the hardest to look at. He's never, ever seen the blonde this serious. He should be laughing or cracking a joke right about now. He meets Morgana's eyes last then looks down. What could he tell them that would put them off? He certainly can't tell them the truth.

　

"It's nothing illegal. I'm working a couple jobs at night, that's all. I don't want you guys to worry about it, I'm fine."

　

"You've worked yourself so hard you've gotten a fever," Yusuke interjects. "You aren't taking care of yourself."

　

"I am." Akira meets his gaze. "Everyone gets sick once in a while. It just happens."

　

"You don't get enough sleep between school and work. What jobs are you doing anyway? I only know about the airsoft shop, the convenience store, the beef bowl place, the flower shop, and the bar. Where else are you working and where are you finding the time to do it?"

　

Akira presses his lips together unhappily. "I'm telling you I'm fine and it's nothing illegal. I don't want you all to worry." He repeats.

　

"But we do worry. You can trust us with whatever it is." Ann speaks up.

　

"And if it truly isn't illegal you shouldn't have any problem telling us," Makoto adds.

　

"We would never judge you man. You're our leader and we want to help you as much as you've helped us." Ryuji finishes for them.

　

Akira shifts back from the table feeling very much ganged up on. "I'm tired guys, I want to sleep some more." His phone pings again.

　

"Who are you texting?" Haru asks.

　

"A friend." Akira glances down at the message. "And guys I'd really like to sleep."

　

Take your time and get better. The shop isn't going anywhere.

　

That pulls a small smile from him. His friends, minus Futaba, are all sharing unsatisfied looks with one another but they reach an agreement. They all stand and start cleaning up for their friend. It's clear they'll need another approach to get the truth out of him.

　

_I will. Thank you._ Akira looks up once the message is sent and everything's been cleaned up. His friends still don't look happy... but they aren't tying anymore for now.

　

"Thank you for everything guys. I'll see you later."

　

They all chorus off their various goodbyes and head downstairs with the dishes. Even Morgana. He supposes he deserved that. Akira retreats back under his blanket and hides with his phone.

　

\---

　

"I'll see you in a few hours Morgana." Akira opens the bag for the cat to hop out. It's been a few days and he's fully recovered from his fever. His friends have been taking turns trying to corner him or get him to talk. Dodging their efforts isn't hard but is also exhausting. Finally, once again he finds himself outside the airsoft shop, ready to work.

　

"Maybe I should come in with you." Morgana peers up at him. "I've never seen you work here."

　

"It's boring. I just clean shelves all night. Come on, if you're there I'll have to clean twice as much. You shed everywhere."

　

"Hmph!" Morgana finally hops out of his bag. "Fine then, I'll be here when you're done."

　

"See you." Akira slides into the shop alone.

　

"I guess he didn't buy it huh?" Ryuji pokes his head from around the corner. "You're sure that this place is the problem?"

　

"I'm sure of it." Morgana flicks his tail. "I've never been in the shop at night with him. Something is going on here."

　

"Well... how're we going to get in?" Ryuji tries the door but it's locked.

　

"Lift me up! I'll pick it with my claws."

　

"Uh.... you sure you can do it?"

　

"Of course I am! This is for Akira!"

　

"Alright, alright!" Ryuji lifts the cat up so he's eye level with the lock.

　

\---

　

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?" Iwai asks as the teen walks inside.

　

"I'm all better." Akira turns the lock on the door when it closes behind him. "How's the shop been?"

　

"Quiet without you around. I've got some new stock for you to unpack and clean."

　

Akira sits on the counter then slides his legs over. "It's the day for my other job though."

　

"I figured you deserved a break. You just got over being sick and all."

　

"We made a deal. I want to keep my end of the bargain." He props his feet up on either side of Iwai's hips. And he would never admit it aloud but he does look forward to these days in some sort of twisted way. It feels good in the moment even if the aftermath hits him hard.

　

"Uh-huh. Sure kid." Iwai slides his hands up over the kid's calves. "If that's how you want to spin it."

　

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Akira slides forward when those hands tug on him, plopping down into the man's lap. Those hands slide up the back of his thighs and finally settle on his hips.

　

Iwai looks unimpressed with his response. "Let's go to the back room. Did you lock the door?"

　

Now Akira gives him an unimpressed look. "Yes, I locked the door." He loops his arms round Iwai's shoulders and buries into his neck. "Carry me."

　

The man sighs underneath him but a moment after he feels arms loop securely around him. "I'm getting too old for this." Then he feels himself being lifted up and carried into the back room. Iwai doesn't bother kicking the door closed behind them. The backroom can't be seen from the front windows. "You going to keep clinging to me or are you going to stand up?"

　

Akira huffs against his neck and gives him a bite in response. He'd found in their last session the blonde really enjoys that.

　

"Brat." He mumbles fondly. "You want to cling to me that bad we'll do it like this then." He takes a seat on a crate with Akira in his lap in a similar position they were in out front.

　

"Hmm...." Akira hums lightly under his breath, happy he's gotten his way. He slides his hands under Iwai's jacket and shirt.

　

\---

　

"Did you get the lock yet?"

　

"Almost... just give me a minute to work!" Morgana flicks his tail in annoyance, nearly hitting Ryuji in the nose.

　

"You've been at it for like twenty minutes." He groans back.

　

"Your commentary isn't helping- ah!" The lock clicked under the cat's claws. "I got it, it's open."

　

Ryuji drops him down onto his feet. "C'mon then let's hurry up and go in."

　

"No, you baka! We have to be quiet if we're going to do this. We have to find out what's going on, not scare them."

　

"Okay but the door's going to make noise when we open it right?"

　

"Just do it slowly and carefully. You don't even have to come in, I can take care of it if you open it for me."

　

"Nu-uh. He's my best bud, I have to know what's going on so I can help him. Come on." Ryuji reaches over and slowly, carefully, pushes open the door inch by inch. Morgana slinks in as the door is open enough for him. "Damn cat." He mutters under his breath. He keeps steadily pushing it open till he can slip in too. Where did that cat go?

　

There's no one up front but there's some noise coming from the back room. Is that where Akira is? Morgana probably went there too right? Ryuji carefully makes his way to the back of the shop and slips to the other side of the counter. He can see Morgana now, he's sat in front of a doorway, staring a something. Probably whatever's causing that noise. Is that.. moaning? Ryuji pokes his head around the corner of the door to see what Mona's looking at... and his eyes go absolutely wide.

　

\---

　

Akira is bouncing in Iwai's lap, lost in the moment, moaning shamelessly. "Stop... teasing me." His pants and underwear have long since been discarded but his shirt is still half on, hanging off his shoulders. Iwai is teasing him with small bites and licks over his exposed chest while he does all the hard work.

　

"You wanted to be in my lap so badly earlier." Iwai bites down sharply over the teen's nipple.

　

"Haaa!" Another moan escapes him at the feeling. He arches forward towards the man's mouth. "Come on, fuck me already!"

　

"Give me one good reason. I think you're doing fine just like this."

　

"I want it," Akira grinds his hips down.

　

"Brat." Iwai grabs him by his hips, forcing him to slow his pace. "You can do better than that."

　

The teen makes a frustrated sound at the movement. He was just starting to feel good- damn him. He knows what Iwai wants him to say. Akira takes a breath then leans in to speak into the man's ear. "I want you to bend me over one of the crates, or toss me up against the wall, I'm not picky, and fuck me. I _need_ you. I need your _cock_. Please?"

　

The teen's hardly finished his sentence before Iwai shoves him off his lap and onto the crate. He whines slightly at the empty feeling he's left with but Iwai doesn't make him wait for too long. One of the man's hands curls around his hip bone and lifts him up. In one smooth swift motion he's filled again and his cock jumps at the feeling. _Yes!_

　

\---

　

Ryuji is wide-eyed open-mouthed gaping at the sight. He's seen it all. How in the hell is he going to face Akira at school tomorrow? He's also uncomfortable, hyper-aware of his underwear tightening. He should not be getting hard from watching his best friend be... holy shit...

　

"Oi...." Morgana paws at Ryuji's leg. "We've seen enough yeah? Let's hurry up and go. We won't tell the others but... we have to bring this up to him later."

　

Ryuji's mouth suddenly feels dry at that thought. Seriously, how in the hell are they going to calmly talk about... this? Akira is fucking their supplier to get weapons for them. And he looks good while doing it. God, he wants to hit himself, but that would make noise, and Morgana would stare at him like he's lost it.

　

"Ryuji come on. Lock the door behind us too." The cat trots away quickly, unable to watch any more.

　

Ryuji can't help but take one last glance inside the doorway. He memorizes the sight of Akira's glazed over eyes and the sound of him babbling in pleased little sentences. Then he tears himself from the sight and crawls after Morgana. The two inside the backroom continue on with their activity, blissfully unaware of their vouyers.

　

\---

　

"Who do you really think about when we're going at it?" Iwai is kneeling in front of the kid again, gently cleaning him up.

　

"Ha?" Akira's gaze had been on the floor, it snaps up to him now. "What are you talking about?"

　

"Look, it's fine. You don't have to hide it from me. Who are you crushing on kid? Who do you pretend is fucking you into oblivion? It's not like I have anyone to tell." He cleans up the remaining stickiness from the teen's chest.

　

Akira's face feels hot. A deep blush has spread all over his cheeks to his ears and part way down his neck. "...My friend." He mumbles under his breath.

　

"Your friend huh... the blonde? That idiot that came here with you the first time."

　

"He's not an idiot. He's just... special. Ryuji's a good friend too. Loyal."

　

"Uh-huh, look. If things ever work out with him I'll let you outta the deal but I'll still give you the discount."

　

"H-huh?"

　

"You heard me brat. Now get on home." Iwai stands back up and turns away from him.

　

Akira reaches out and catches the hem of his jacket. "But why would you-"

　

"I said go." The man brushes him off. "You're exhausted, right? Go home and get some sleep. Don't come into work tomorrow."

　

"I.. yeah. Alright." Akira is still confused at how he's acting but he pulls on his missing clothing and heads out for the night. "Morgana?" He looks around for the cat but there's no sign of him. "He must have gotten distracted by something..." Akira heads home alone.

　

\---

　

"We've found the source of Akira's income." Everyone minus Akira has gathered again the next morning. Ryuji had contacted everyone for Mogana. "And he wasn't lying. It's nothing illegal and its nothing we need to worry about. We should leave him be." The cat states with a straight face. Ryuji is shifting awkwardly.

　

"You're sure about this? You haven't even told us what it was." Makoto speaks up first in protest.

　

"It's better to drop it." He states firmly in return. "I mean it."

　

Futaba couldn't care less. She's tapping away on her laptop. Everyone else shares unsatisfied looks, before all coming to the mutual agreement Mona is forcing on them. They won't bother Akira about his job anymore.

　

"Good, that's all for today then." Morgana hops up onto Ryuji's shoulder and everyone else disperses. Once everyone else is gone he swivels his gaze over to the blonde. "We have to confront him."

　

"Ain't it better to let it be? It's not like he was being hurt..."

　

"Baka!" Morgana flicks him in the face with his tail. "We don't know how it started. He could have been forced to in the beginning or he might have been playing it up for that guy. It's better to make sure and deal with the awkward fallout. I need to know he's safe and I thought you'd feel the same way."

　

Ryuji swallows hard, feeling almost ashamed of himself. "I... yeah. Yeah, you're right. So we have to do this now?"

　

"When LeBlanc closes for the night" It's been decided.

　

\---

　

Akira spent his afternoon making infiltration tools and surfing on the laptop he fixed up. Morgana's been out all morning so he's enjoyed the quiet all day. Finally, he can hear Soujiro cleaning up downstairs so he heads on down to lock the door. He nearly runs into Ryuji on the bottom of the staircase.

　

"Whoa! Oh uh hey there partner. We uh, we gotta talk. Me, you, and Morgana. I locked the front door for you and stuff so can we head upstairs?"

　

"I didn't know you were coming over." Akira looks between the two.

　

"I forgot to text you ahead of time? Look we just... we need to talk to you."

　

"Come on upstairs. Do you want something to drink?"

　

"Nah, Nah I'm good. C'mon." Ryuji nudges him lightly and the black haired teen complies. He turns and heads upstairs with a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

　

"What's this about?" Akira takes a seat on his bed, watching them.

　

"Well... I uh... We...." Ryuji can't find a good place to start, he stumbles all over his words.

　

"We saw you with the shopkeeper." Morgana finally speaks up for him. "In the backroom." He hops off Ryuji's shoulder and walks closer to Akia.

　

The raven-haired teen's eyes go beyond wide. Shock. Horror. Immeasurable guilt. Shame. Self-disgust. They saw that. They heard him. A rushing sound fills his ears. He feels light-headed.

　

"Akira!" Ryuji lunges forward to shake him. His friend is going into shock. "Hey! Hey, focus on me!"

　

Akira grips onto his wrists hard. "I... I can't believe you..."

　

"We needed to make sure you were safe." Morgana stresses. "Is he forcing you? Hurting you?"

　

There's no use in trying to hide it now. He speaks up willingly, "No, no. We just made a deal. Every so often we'd have sex and in exchange, I'd get a discount on our weapons. He's been good about it. He's never hurt me." Unless I asked for it. He adds silently to himself.

　

"Do you uh... do you like him?" The words fall from Ryuji's mouth without his permission.

　

"H-Huh?"

　

"Baka Ryuji! Akira you don't have to answer that. I just needed to know he wasn't hurting you. That's your personal business." He paws at the teen's leg.

　

"I uh..." Akira swallows and meets Ryuji's eyes. "I guess so. He's been good to me." The blonde deflates before his eyes. "But there's someone I love."

　

"Love? You can have sex with him but still love someone else?"

　

Morgana has given up on trying to make Ryuji shut up. It's obvious they want to talk about it but he's had enough of listening to it. He slinks downstairs, away from this conversation

　

"Yeah just like how you can have a crush on multiple people. It's nice with him. He's a good guy, but I'm in love with someone else." The teen feels like he's already walked off the cliff's edge today. He might as well dive head first.

　

"Man you never told me that." The blonde loosens up his hold and takes a seat near him. "Who is it? Do I know them?" He tries hard not to feel too jealous of the person good enough to win Akira's attention.

　

"I'm looking right at him." Akira reaches over and squeezes his hand. "I fell for you hard. Ever since I first watched you awaken your persona."

　

"F-for that long?" A blush dusts its way across Ryuji's cheeks.

　

"For that long." He squeezes his friend's hand again. "I've been doing a good job keeping it hidden then. No one else knew. I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to mess up the chemistry we had."

　

"But you just told me..."

　

Akira's lips quirk into a smirk. "You watched me have sex. I think everything is pretty much out in the open by now and I'd be stupid to miss this opportunity."

　

"So uh... have you done everything with that guy?" Ryuji is full on blushing now.

　

"Trying to change the subject? We've don't a lot but no one can do everything in a month and a half. We haven't kissed though."

　

"Er.. why not?" He scoots closer, looking down at their joined hands. He's seriously bad with words but maybe Akira will understand his body language.

　

"I was saving my first kiss for you. If you'd like it that is." Akira's free hand comes up to cup the blonde's cheek, pulling his gaze back up. He's putting up his confident front but inside he's sweating with anticipation.

　

Ryuji swallows again. "...If I say yes, are we dating then?"

　

"If that's what you want. I just want to be with you Ryuji."

　

A shiver runs straight down the blonde's spine at hearing his name. "I do... but I don't want to tell anyone else yet."

　

"Deal." Akira closes the distance between them.

　

The first meeting is an uncomfortable click of teeth- they're both inexperienced here. Akira tilts his head slightly and tries again. Better. Ryuji's lips are warm and chapped against his. It's not the mind-blowing first kiss of fantasies but that's okay. A slow heat burns through his body as he enjoys the closeness of his love for the first time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments and criticism are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
